What revenge, anger and jealousy can do!
by supercoolpartypeople
Summary: Sam breaks up with Pete! Yey! But Pete is not a happy camper! You'll have to read it to see if Sam and Jack are together tho.
1. Chapter1

_Italics _indicate someone's thoughts. I don't have a beta and this is my first fic so I'm sorry bout any mistakes. Hope you like the story. Sorry about the lack of action but I'm kinda just making this up as I go along. I'm open to any ideas and suggestions. Any changes you think should be made. Hope you enjoy xox

"...this planet looks very promising General. I recommend sending a diplomatic team to negotiate a mining treaty with the locals. The naquada in the soil is almost pure and we could benefit a lot from it." _Thank god these people were actually friendly to us thought_ Lt. Colonel Sam Carter_. Quite a contrast to the inhabitants of the last few planets we visited_. SG1 had returned to earth an hour ago. For once they were came back with no injuries, no bad news, no we-just-ran-into-a-goauld-who-wants-to-kill-us. The locals appeared to be peaceful and co-operative, which was a godsend as P3X-989 contained naquada in the soil. A lot of their terrain was un-used land or mountains so mining should not be a problem.

"Yasureyabetya! I'll send SG13. Well done guys, you found us a souvenir and came back to us in one piece! I'm grateful, I could do without the extra paperwork needed when anyone comes home injured!" Everyone knew that General O'Neill was the king of sarcasm. A defence mechanism he uses daily. Hourly. Infused in every conversation anyone ever has with General Jack O'Neill. It's simply unavoidable. In most situations.

"Thanks Jack. It's nice to know you're more concerned about paperwork than your ex-team mates!"

"Ha ha Daniel! Leave the jokes to a professional!" Jack ordered, indicating to himself.

"I suggest you take your own advice O'Neill. Unless you are thinking of taking it up as a profession." Teal'c added. After eight years fighting with the tauri he was getting use to the idea of earth humour.

Sam just sat and watched the familiar banter continue round the briefing table. After years of working with the three men she still loved to listen to the General tease and make jokes, to Daniel's enthusiasm and watching Teal'c observing the unusual behaviour around him. These men were three of the most important people in her life alongside her father and brother.

Daniel was like a surrogate brother to her. All three of them being closer to her than her biological family. The general...well that was complicated. He was like her best friend and her soul mate. Teal'c was also like a brother. An older protective brother at times. Not that she minds him being protective towards her. They all are. Not that they would treat her like as though she was incapable of looking after herself but they were always there when she needed them.

Pete didn't understand her relationship with them. The four of them had a unique bond. A closeness that comes with working, fighting and exploring together, side by side for eight years. _How could I have been so blind!_ Sam accused herself._ I should have realised long ago that there was only one man for me. My General. My Jack. At least I realised that before it was too late. Before I married Pete._

Ironically it was Pete who made her realise that, as much as she cared for him, she would always be in love with Jack O'Neill. The arguments he would pick simply about the amount of downtime that she spent with the guys. It was ridiculous! She didn't accuse him of spending too much time with his friends. And accusing her of having an affair with her CO was just the last straw!

Pete had guessed that her feelings for her Jack ran deeper than what is allowed. And as much as she hadn't wanted to face it, to acknowledge it, he was right. _I blame this all on those damn regulations. At least now we don't have anything to worry about! _Her relationship with Pete was an easy way out. A way too forget that she could never be with the man who held her heart. As much as she loved Pete she wasn't in love with him, so she broke it off with him. To say he was crushed was an understatement. He thought he could make her give up her friendship and personal relationship with the guys and give herself to him forever. Well that was never going to happen. No one would ever come between her and her team. And she didn't belong to anyone.

"Carter?"

_Certainly not him_

"Colonel?"

_If I did belong to anyone, which I don't, it would be..._

"SAM?" The Generals voice, mingled with Daniel's sliced through her thoughts.

"Lt. Colonel Carter are you ill?"

"Carter, you with us?"

"You ok Sam?" The three of them enquired at the same time. It was no secret between them that her and Pete had split up. Thanks to the grapevine of the SGC almost the whole base knew_. If the rumours that were going round had anything to do with it then probably everyone knows._ But Daniel, Teal'c and the General also knew that Pete hadn't taken to her choosing her friends and team mates over him very well.

"Yea, I'm fine, just got lost in my thoughts that's all"

"Always said you think too much!" Jack stated in a half concerned and half scolding tone of voice.

"You heard from Pete lately?" Daniel questioned. _That bastard better not have done anything to hurt her!_ Jack fumed.

"No. I haven't. It's probably for the best."

"Well I'm giving you all a week of downtime. I think after the last few missions you deserve some time to relax and a have a break from angry alien cavemen!"

"Jack they were not cavemen! The locals of the past few planets were just scared and trying to protect their village!"

"Daniel..."

"And anyway," Daniel interrupted "the last mission went well."

"I know but you still deserve some downtime. Take a week off. There are no important missions at the moment. As far as I know earth doesn't need saving! Yet! Who knows how long it'll be till you get another chance? Dismissed." Daniel hurried out of the room towards his lab, taking the opportunity to do some translations. No doubt he would spend his whole downtime working in his lab. Teal'c took off to his quarters to kelnorrem.

Jack quickly scanned his surroundings to make sure no one was around. Satisfied that no one was eavesdropping or in any position to overhear, Jack led Sam into his office.

Once inside Sam found herself pushed up against his office door as he leaned down to capture her mouth in a powerfully passionate kiss.

"Jack..."Sam murmured, "security cameras." She pointed out after reluctantly and successfully tearing her mouth from his. Albeit by mere millimetres.

"Right, sorry. I've just missed you so much." Jack explained after releasing her. Both of them still breathing heavily.

"Jack, I've only been gone 48 hours," Sam claimed. Her voice taking on an amused, yet soothing tone.

"We still on for tonight? My place at 7?" Jack asked, almost pleadingly.

"Yasureyabetcha!" Sam mimicked. "I kinda missed you too!"

"Kinda?"

"Ok I really missed you too!"

"That's better," Jack whispered as he leaned in for a sweet, and all too quick, kiss.

"I thought we agreed to keep our personal relationship off of base?" Sam whispered.

"I know we did but it's not like we're doing anything wrong."

"Yea but still, I don't feel like giving the guys in the security room even more gossip about us to spread round the base!" Sam explained.

After breaking up with Pete, Sam decided that she would follow her hearts desire. Even if it meant sneaking around behind everyone's back and keeping one more secret from the world. Fortunately they didn't have to do that. After briefly visiting the base, not long before, the president had decided that the reason the base runs so well, and has been so successful in saving the world, is because of the close relationship between the personnel.

In a meeting with Jack the President announced his idea:

"General I've decided to... suspend the fraternisation regulation as long as it does not affect the working of the base. There will also be a small investigation of sorts between the officers wishing to pursue a relationship."

"What sort of investigation Mr President?"

"The officers in question will be watched carefully for a few weeks and their team mates and colleagues will be questioned as to whether they have a problem with the relationship. If the relationship doesn't cause any problems on and off world then I can trust it will stay that way. If it does cause problems at any time then the officers will be split up and transferred. Assuming this is acceptable for you General?"

"For me, Mr President?"

"Yes, General. You are the base commander. I wouldn't change anything within your command without your approval."

"Right. Of course. Well... I have no ...objections to this change in ... regulations... sir." Jack had stuttered. Shock at this news had over come him. What was there for him to object to? This would give him a chance to be with the woman of his dreams. And Jack wasn't going to stand in the way President. Not in this case anyway. Obviously Daniel and Teal'c had been questioned and it was clear that they were happy about the whole situation. Who wouldn't be! There had been an ongoing poll since the day they started the SGC as to when they would get together!

"You want this right Sam?"

"Huh?"

"This, us? I mean it isn't going too fast for you! I mean you just split up with Pete and...oomph." A passionate reassuring kiss from Sam shut him right up.

"Of course I want this. I love you. Always have. I duno what I was thinking trying to kid myself that I could have a relationship with anyone other than you. And I definitely wouldn't call this fast. It's perfect. Your perfect!" Jack's heart soared. He'd never felt more alive.

"Good. And I love you to!" Jack beamed.

"Well now that that's cleared up I need to go to my lab before tonight and then check in at my place so I'll see you at yours. At 7." And with that she left his office to take care of some last minute experiments.

After finishing up in her lab Sam decided to head home first to check on her house before heading over to Jacks. Nothing could have prepared her for the sight that greeted her when she opened her front door.

Tbc

Hope you like!

If you have any suggestions about what to do next or what to improve please suggest away!

This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, so please forgive me if you hate it! Or if you're sick of reading story lines like this! If you do hate it or by some miracle you like, either way, please review! If you're sick of this kind of story line tell me or make suggestions as to what I should do from here or if I should change it.

Thanx xox


	2. Chapter2

'_italics'_ shows someones thoughts.

Chapter2

Candles. They were the first things she saw as she dropped her bag and keys. Her hallways were lit with bright burning, red and cream candles, creating a romantic glow throughout her house.

_'Wow!_ _Ok__ay__, I know I haven't been home in a few days, __okay __maybe weeks, but I __definitely did__ not leave candles on!_ _Nor did I leave Rose petals on my floor.'_

Red and white rose petal decorated the floor, matching the colour of the candles.

The air was filled with the sweet scent of lavender and honeysuckle combined with the delicious aroma of food and the sound of soft music gently drifted toward her. The atmosphere created was arousing and passionate and only one name came to mind. '_Jack'._ As she followed the trail of petals through the house she came to her living room. Her CD player was singing a song from Nora Jones' album, 'Feels like Home'. Her soothing voice flowing throughout the room. The mantle piece held even more candles. As well as her table. Incense sticks slowly burned on the table next to the candles.

Without looking she could sense that someone had entered the room, his after-shave being slightly stronger than usual. Even when they were on a date he never wore too much, and on base he hardly wore any.

"Jack..." Sam sighed, almost speechless; " This is beautiful!" she added as she began to turn around.

"You know," a voice chillingly familiar said smugly, " That's exactly what I told Jack after I knocked him unconscious!"

"Pete!" Sam gasped. The object of her sudden fear stood behind her. Not only did he smell like Jack, but he looked like him. Right down to Jack's leather jacket. '_An exact replica of Jack's jacket. Ok stay calm. First things first, find out what he's done with Jack. Then I can panic and then after panicking I can kick his ass to the other side of the galaxy!'_

"Why are you here? What have you done with Jack?"

"He did a great job don't ya think?" Pete said, gesturing towards the room, candles and all.

"Where is Jack?" Sam asked impatiently.

"Ah, don't worry that brainy little head of yours about him! He's fine. A bit cold, what with me wearing his clothes and everything."

"And why are you wearing his clothes? Why are you even here? What do you hope to gain by acting like an ass? " Sam asked viciously.

"Don't you accuse me of doing any thing wrong! You're the one who had, and is still having, an illegal affair with your CO while we are going out!" Pete yelled.

"Excuse me, what do you mean while we are going out?" _'Ok Sam calm down! Don't get too angry just yet. Need to make sure Jack's ok first.'_

"Pete you need to forget me and move on! I'm sorry but it just wasn't working out." _'No need to upset him even more by telling him it was his fault their relationship never worked.' _

"Only because of lover boy through there! But Sam you deserve so much better! If you want I can be just like him. Better even. Just give us another chance!" _'Through there?'_ Sam questioned to herself. _'Maybe the bedroom? Not likely if he believes I'll give in to him and go running back into his arms. Not a chance of that happening. Jack must be in the bathroom.'_

"No Pete, now I think you should leave."

"No. You just don't get it Sam. You're mine! I'm not giving up on us so easily." Pete's voice started to get louder again.

"You don't have a choice." Sam told him, with as much courage and control as she could, while backing away from him.

"What are you doing? You can't prevent the inevitable! We will be together Sam." Pete warned her as she went over to the table and picked up the cordless phone.

"Leave my house now and don't come back. Or I'll phone a few SF's and some marines to escort you out and then have you arrested for breaking and entering!" Sam threatened.

"Actually I didn't break and enter, the back door was left open. Kinda careless of a General in the USAF, don't ya think?" Pete didn't seem phased by the threat at all. "Plus it's your word against mine."

"Mine and Jack's word against you, ya mean?"

"Oh I don't think so. See your hero general seems to have forgotten his entire special op's training, considering how I snuck up behind him and knocked him out. Guess he was day dreaming too much 'bout his romantic night in with you! Too bad for him that you're mine!" Sam changed to a defensive stance. It was that moment that Pete decided he needed to take control of the situation. His gaze wandered to the mantelpiece, behind the candles where the unseen black metal object he had hidden there earlier, within reach should he need it, leaned against the wall. With that in mind he started to close in on her. Backing her closer to his next hidden surprise.

"You son of a bitch! Get the hell out of my house!" Sam screamed. But Pete just ignored the angered comment and lunged at her. She moved to trip him, but Pete had anticipated her move and sent her crashing to the floor as he dove to sit across her stomach effectively pinning her down and rendering her immobile. Her arms were trapped under his thighs and she could feel his quickly hardening erection pressing intimately against her. What lunatic would get off on this! _'Damn my soft spot for the lunatic fringe!'_ She felt sick and although she hated to admit it she was scared. Scared for Jack. Scared about what Pete would do in his jealous, angered and aroused state. Scared because at this moment he reminded her of her ex-finance Jonas Hanson. She shuddered at the thought. _'But this time it might not stop at beating the crap out of me!'_ Pete mistook her shudder, for excitement.

"I knew you'd come around to my way of thinking hun!" Pete happily declared as he bent down to hungrily kiss her. As much as she wanted to move she forced herself to lay still. _'Make him think he's winning.'_ His hands were wandering over her body, his lips kissing any piece of exposed skin they could find. His man hood pressed even closer to her. She was repulsed. She had to do something. NOW.

Waiting until she knew he was completely focused on pleasuring himself by groping her, she bucked her hips and sent him crashing into the front of her sofa, breaking his nose in the process. As quickly as she could she moved to her feet, but Pete had other ideas. Ignoring the blood poring down his face and with a tiger-like movement he grabbed her foot and wrestled her to the ground. Her hands flailing in the air as she blindly punched out, fighting as best as she could while rolling around her living room trying to gain the upper hand.

Pete was furious. '_How dare she refuse me! And for him! An old greying man like him!_ 'With one final yell Pete flung her into the coffee table sending incense, candles and smashed glass to the floor along with an unconscious Sam. She was bleeding from a large gash on the left side of her head. Small cuts from the table's glass marred her cheeks and neck. Small burns appeared on her from the candles.

Pete reached out and caressed her cheek, taking no care to avoid the cuts.

"Sam, Sam, Sam," he sighed. "You made me do this." He was walking around Sam and the broken table, putting out the candles that had fallen over to prevent the carpet catching fire. He stood there trying to decide what to do next. The choice was taken from him as he heard a crash from the bathroom. _'Damn that bastard_'s _gained conscious!'_ Pete swore and moved toward the bathroom, stopping briefly to retrieve the gun he had stashed away, hidden behind a cluster of tall candles on the mantel place. _'Guess I didn't hit him hard enough. A mistake that I will not repeat!' _

End of chapter2

Hope you all like this chapter.

Hugs and Kisses to NG and Mishy-mo! xox

I wouldn't have finished this chapter if it weren't for them.

Thanx guys.


End file.
